


The Waters Flow By

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes no matter how hard you try to avoid the day, it catches up with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waters Flow By

His phone, which he had been stubbornly avoiding, pinged in his trousers’ pocket for what had to be the twelfth time.  Not to mention the repeated ringing also for the last 15 minutes.  With a deep sigh he finally reluctantly gave in and pulled it out of his pocket disrupting his solitude watching the waters of the Thames flow by him in the early morn hours.   

“Answer my text or answer your phone Q!”  The words glared at him from the screen of his phone.   Moneypenny could be such a pushy cow at times.  He would never tell her that though.  But… yes, he had told her that on many inebriated moments between the two of them.  Nevermind that thought. 

“Get your skinny arse in here now.  Tanner is looking for you.” Came the next text immediately.

“And if you don’t think I don’t know you’ve been sitting out there for the last 45 minutes, you are sorely mistaken in my abilities to keep a watch on you.”   

He started to text her back but before he could finish another text popped through.  Moneypenny was on a rant.

“You’ve finished your coffee.  That is your third cigarette which by the way is three too many, you little shite.  You quit.  Remember.   No more stalling time allowed.  And Q love… you really don’t want me to have to come out there and get you, do you? Might be a tad embarrassing to have a department head drug into the workplace by his coat sleeve.”

“Coming…” he unenthusiastically texted back to her.

“Good boy.”

“I so hate you Moneypenny.” Finding that he had not only texted it but was saying out loud also as he stepped through the first security checkpoint.

“xoxo”

 


End file.
